Hearts in Paradise
by SakuraAngel3
Summary: Doesn't correspond with the digimon timeline, has characters from seasons 1 and 2. It's a fluff story where everyone finds out their feelings through different events. Couples are TaiSora, TakeruHikari, YoleiKen, and JoeMimi
1. The club is jumpin'

Hearts in Paradise:

All right to make it easier here's the pairings: Taiora (Taichi x Sora) Joe and Mimi Takari (Takeru and Hikari) and Ken and Yolei.

In case you didn't know: Taichi Tai

Hikari Kari

Takeru TK

Lori Cody

Yamato Matt

Daisuke Davis

Sora sighed. Tai looked eager to dance with her. They were all at a dance club to take their minds off of their busy lives. Yamato had kissed her the other day. Sora had pulled away.

"What am I supposed to tell Tai?" Sora asked

Yamato smirked. "Tai's my friend, but he can't give you what I can. Tai's just a soccer player Sora. I'm a rock star. There are thousands of girls who would want to be my girlfriend." Sora walked away from Tai as he came towards her on the dance floor. Tai sighed deeply. Hikari looked across the room at Takeru. Tai sat beside Hikari.

"At least you've got Takeru, I think Sora likes Yamato."

Hikari smiled her understanding smile. "Why don't you just go ask her Tai?" Tai blushed. Hikari giggled.

"She doesn't bite." Hikari said.

Tai laughed. "Yeah I know, I just have trouble talking to her since I love her." Takeru walked over.

" Do you want to dance Hikari?" Takeru asked and held out his hand.

Hikari jumped up and Takeru held her tightly. "Takeru's a lucky guy." Tai grinned as he watched his sister dance.

Gee, Mimi's gorgeous, Joe thought as he watched her dance. She so beautiful, he thought as he watched her dance. Too bad that she would never like a guy like him. Gomamon sensed something was wrong.

"Is it Mimi again Joe?" Gomamon asked. Joe nodded. "Cheer up, maybe she'll ask you to dance."

Joe shook his head sadly. "No, she won't. She doesn't even know I exist. I'm going to go get some fresh air." Joe walked outside.

"Poor Joe." Gomamon sighed. Mimi decided to sit down. She and Yolei had been dancing a long time. Mimi glanced around. Where was Joe? Joe looked so sad earlier. Yolei bounced up and down.

"Hey Ken's here! Look it's Ken!" Yolei babbled excitedly.

Mimi laughed, "You guys really like each other don't you?" Mimi wined as she said this.

Yolei blushed. "Yeah we do."

Mimi grinned. "Whatcha waiting for? Come get him to dance!" Mimi grabbed her friend's hand and pushed her towards an anxious looking Ken.

Taichi stared silently at the stars. Under his breath he said "Sora". Why couldn't Sora see how much he loved her? Taichi slammed his fist into the earth. "It's not fair! I've loved her for four years!" Taichi walked back inside the dance to see Yamato dancing with Sora. Taichi gave Yamato a mean look. Some friend, Taichi thought, taking my girl when he knew I was in love with her! I can't believe that they're doing this to me! Taichi frowned and went to talk to Izzy.

Yamato looked deeply into Sora's eyes. "Have you told Taichi about us yet?" Sora felt her heart sink in her chest. No, she hadn't told him, she hadn't had the heart.

"I haven't' told him yet, but I was planning to after we finished dancing." Sora replied. Sora sighed and tried to keep her bubbling sense of guilt under control.

Mimi watched Yolei and Ken together. 'They're so kawaii.' Mimi thought to herself. Mimi decided to go look for Joe; she was worried about him. Joe was sitting outside. He had been crying. He heard footsteps.

"It's probably Hikari and Takeru. I wish me and Mimi were like that. I can dream I guess." Joe said half-heartedly to himself. Mimi heard soft murmuring. Mimi walked on and found Joe, staring into space.

"Joe?" she called softly. She could sense he was in pain. Joe slowly sat up and turned around, no longer able to control the tears and was startled by her presence. Mimi saw his tears and was startled.

"Joe! What's wrong?" Mimi wanted to put her arms around him and comfort him.

"I can't believe you! I thought I meant more to you!" Joe shouted fiercely. Mimi was taken aback.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mimi stammered.

Joe dried his eyes. "You and Izzy. I mean I've loved you for a long time, I could never tell you." Mimi smiled and threw her arms around Joe. Joe was shocked and happy. "What about Izzy?" Joe asked feeling confused.

"Oh Joe, me and Izzy were never together. He's just my friend. I could never tell you, but I've always wanted you to. You are so sweet and kind Joe, aishiteru." Joe smiled.

"Oh Mimi." Joe wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lovingly.

"Izzy I have this feeling Sora's trying to tell me something." Taichi tapped Izzy on the shoulder, frowning at the scene of Yamato and Sora wrapped around each other.

Izzy was doing something on his laptop.

"Maybe she is. Why don't you go find her?" Izzy said distractedly and continued to type on his laptop; Taichi left. Taichi ran into Sora in the hall. "Taichi!" Sora yelled in surprise. Taichi's eyes lit up at the sight of Sora, but quickly dimmed when he realized what she was here to tell him. Sora noticed this and felt her heart tug.

"Taichi I.. needed to talk with you," Sora stammered. Taichi looked very melancholy.

"I know you want to with Yamato. I know you're dating him." Taichi announced glumly. Sora nodded. "Hai, but how did you know?" Taichi looked away.

"I saw you two kissing." He said in a deadpan voice. Sora was surprised.

"Oh I see. I.. I didn't mean to hurt you." Sora spoke in barely a whisper. Taichi turned around pain glistening in his eyes.

"Sora I'm happy for you really. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get Augumon, the party's over." Sora went to go meet Yamato. Everyone had already left, except Taichi, Sora, and Yamato. Sora watched as Taichi walked away with Augumon. Augumon didn't like seeing Taichi so down in the dumps.

"It'll be okay Taichi. You could go out with June!" Augumon was trying to cheer Taichi up.

"Ariagto Augumon, but I'm not in the mood." Sora was about to go after Taichi when suddenly a huge Tryananamon crashed through the roof. He spotted Sora and began to chase her.

"OH no! Please help!" Sora screamed.

Taichi heard Sora scream. "It's Sora! She's being attacked! Augumon digivolve now!" Taichi shouted, "Augumon digivolve to Greymon!" Augumon nodded and digivolved. Taichi jumped on Greymon's back and rushed to save Sora. Sora was trying to hide from the monster, but it was to no avail, he had her cornered.

"Nova blast!" Greymon yelled. Greymon began to fight Tryananamon off with a fierce Nova Blast.

"Arigato Taichi." Taichi looked deeply into Sora's eyes. Sora stared back and found something there that Yamato just didn't posses. It was then she realized her silly crush was just that silly. She truly deeply wanted to be with Taichi, because she loved him. "Taichi I need to tell you something. When you saved me I realized I really don't want to be with Yamato. He may be a rock star, but I love you. You've always been there for me and I know you always will. Can you forgive me?" She looked at him tentavily.

"You mean that?" Taichi asked.

"Yes every word." Replied Sora. Taichi kissed Sora passionately and Sora kissed back feeling as if she'd explode with happiness. Yamato came running up.

"Sora are you okay? I saw the whole thing!" She stopped abruptly when he saw Sora holding Taichi's hand.

"Sora what the heck do you think you're doing!" Yamato growled. Sora didn't look too shaken by Yamato's comment.

"Yamato, I don't want to go out with you. I don't care if you are a rock star. Taichi has always been there for me. I love him." Sora answered casually. Yamato's jaw dropped. "With him! Sora, what kind of sick joke is this? A soccer player? Please, get real!" Sora held tighter to Taichi's hand.

"Shut up Yamato and quit being so jealous." Sora glared at Yamato. Yamato looked disgusted.

"Fine, whatever it's not like I care." Yamato glared at the both of them. He then stomped off.

"I know he hates me now." Sora whispered gently.

"He'll be okay. I know he'll get over it." Taichi consoled.Taichi pushed away a strand of hair from Sora's face. Sora smiled. Sora loved his soft touch, his gentle soft touch. Sora kissed him gently and Taichi wrapped his arms around her kissing her deeper. Augumon had de-digivolved and saw Taichi and Sora kissing. "Hey lovebirds! Can we go home? I'm hungry!" Augumon yelled in agitation. Taichi and Sora ignored him and continued kissing. Sora pulled Taichi closer and French kissed him. Finally they broke the kiss. Augumon looked at them irritated. "How can you guys kiss for so long? Gosh, I thought you'd kiss forever!" Taichi laughed and Sora blushed. "Oh quit being such a sourmon. Just because Gatomon like Patomon, and I got Sora you're jealous admit it!" Taichi teased.Augumon growled.

"Am not! I never said I liked Gatomon!" Sora laughed as Augumon and Taichi began to play fight.

"Alright you win fire breath!" Taichi put up his hands in surrender. Augumon smirked.

"You can't compete with me! I'm hot stuff!"

Sora giggled. "Come on guys I need to get home!" Taichi grinned.

"I know come on Augumon I'll get you some chow after we drop off Sora." Sora put her head on Taichi's shoulder and Taichi put his arm around Sora's waist. "Patomon can't even dance! What's Gatomon see in him?" Augumon complained Taichi shook his head.

"I saw that one comin'. I mean Hikari and Takeru are together." Taichi reasoned. Augumon scoffed.

"So what I'm stronger than him! Besides who can resist my dashing good looks?" Augumon commented coyly.

Sora shook her head. "Sora I thought you were on my side!" Augumon interjected. Taichi laughed along with her.

"Sora we're at your house." Taichi turned off the engine to his car.

"Arigato Taichi." Taichi walked Sora to the door.

"Ja ne" He said sweetly. Sora embraced him. Sora gave Taichi a goodnight kiss and Taichi pulled her close, kissing back inflamed with passion. They kissed for several minutes then shared one more hug before Taichi left.

"Uh oh I think he's in Sora land." Augumon laughed as Taichi drove back to his home in Heighten View Terrence.


	2. Problems and more problems

Takeru was fast asleep on the sofa and was rudely awakened by Yamato slamming the door.

"Damn him! This really sucks! She was supposed to be my girl! I thought she was, but next thing I know she's playing kissy face with Taichi!" Yamato was angrily kicking the sofa. Takeru stretched and yawned.

"Yamato it's 2:30 a.m. What are you so mad about?" Takeru asked sleepily. Yamato was fuming.

"Taichi and Sora that's what! She dumped me! I can't believe it."

Takeru shrugged. "Don't take it so hard. Taichi's liked Sora for ages. I think its kawaii. There are plenty of other women out there for you." Yamato was still mad.

"I guess you and Hikari are doing really well." Yamato observed. Takeru blushed; Yamato couldn't see that since it was pitch black.

"Yeah, I got her a gift for our four month anniversary." Takeru announced proudly.

Yamato smiled. "You guys are really perfect for each other." Takeru was drifting off to sleep. "Anyway bro I'm tired. I have a gig tomorrow so I better go to sleep." Yamato said quickly, and then headed towards his room. Takeru went back to sleep and Yamato finally fell asleep, still fuming at Taichi and Sora.

"Joe! Come on!" Mimi called back over her shoulder Joe was holding boxes upon boxes. "Mimi how can you buy so many clothes!" Joe said this while attempting to balance boxes.

Mimi laughed. "You think it's easy being a fashion plate?" She giggled again.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Women, they never get enough clothes."

Mimi smiled. "You know it baby!" Later Joe placed Mimi's numerous bags in his car.

"So you want to go somewhere?" Joe questioned.

Mimi's eyes lit up. "How about the rose garden?" Joe put an arm around Mimi. "I'd like that. You know the anniversary of us defeating Blackwargreymon is tomorrow." Joe informed her.

Mimi looked excited. "Honto? Are the new team coming?" Mimi leaned onto Joe's arm.

"Hai, they are. You know Yolei acts just like you." Joe grinned.

Mimi smiled. "I guess so. I taught her everything she knows!" Mimi winked. Joe laughed.

" I can't believe Mimi didn't invite me to her party!" I would have knocked them dead!" Daisuke wined. Veemon chuckled.

" Iie, you would've broken something." Veemon chuckled. Takeru laughed and so did Hikari; all of them had come over to Daisuke's to hang out for a bit.

"Don't think just because Hikari chose you over me that you're better than me!" Daisuke said as he eyed Takeru.

Veemon broke in. "Come on Daisuke let's have a dance party! Our own dance party!"

Daisuke grinned. "Yeah! Then I'll show Hikari who's da man!" Hikari walked back into the room and saw Daisuke dancing around like an idiot.

"He's trying to impress me again isn't he?" Hikari rolled her eyes.Takeru winked. While Daisuke wasn't looking Takeru gave Hikari a quick kiss. Hikari held Takeru's hand, but let go once Daisuke turned around.

"Hikari! I didn't see you come in! Did you like my Riverdance?"

Lori raised an eyebrow. "That was dancing?" Daisuke fell over in stupidity. "Alright Daisuke quit fighting with Takeru over Hikari. She's his girlfriend. Izzy you coming?" Yolei was holding open the door to Daisuke's house with a panting Izzy following behind her.

Izzy came in panting. "You….. run….fast!" Izzy panted.

"I can't help it if caffeine gets me pumped! Now I got to open the digital gate." Yolei held up her D-3. "Digiport open!" Yolei called. Hikari, Gatomon, Patomon, Takeru, Daisuke, Yolei, Veemon, and Lori were zapped into the Digiworld.

"Why didn't Izzy come?" Lori asked.

"He had some things to do, or so he said." Yolei replied. Armadillomon scampered up to Lori.

"Lori! Lori! I got left behind! Are we cleaning up today?" Lori nodded.

Daisuke grinned. "Let's get to it! Yolei you work with Lori. I'll work with Hikari." Takeru glared. "I always work with her!" Gatomon sighed. Patomon and Veemon had sweatdrops.

"Takeru flip a coin! The loser works by himself!" Hikari called out.

Veemon nodded. "Daisuke I think that's a good idea." Daisuke dug around for a coin. "I'll call" Takeru said. Daisuke flipped the coin

"Tails!" called Takeru.

Daisuke's mouth dropped. "No fair! It's tails!" Takeru grinned.

"That's the way the coin flips man! Come on." He took Hikari's hand and Gatomon and Patomon followed suit.

"Looks like we're on our own Daisuke." Commented Veemon.

"Yeah are you ready to digivolve?" Daisuke asked. Veemon nodded.

"Digi armor energize!" Daisuke called out. Veemon digivolved into Flamedramon. Pegususmon, Nephrymon, Halsemon, and Digmon were cleaning up the digi world from the mess of the previous day's battle. Ken later showed up and had Stingmon help out as well.


	3. Trouble in paradise

Taichi and Sora walked hand-and-hand around the Sholang Mall.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary." Sora smiled.

"Yeah I know. Did you know Joe and Mimi are together?" Taichi smiled gently. "They are! How sweet! We all knew that Joe liked Mimi. Seems like we're all getting together."

Taichi smiled. "Yeah maybe what if I play guitar?"

Sora groaned. "You'll break my ears!" Taichi pretended to be offended and began to tickle her. Sora struck back.

"Hey I'm really ticklish!" Taichi shouted.

"Alright come on babe I give!" Taichi shouted.

Sora grinned mischievously. "OH how I love to hear you beg!" He ruffled her hair roughly. "I just combed that!" Sora protested. Taichi stuck out his tongue at Sora.

"Ohhh anata!" Sora growled. "If your brain were half as big as your hair.." Taichi shrugged. Sora chased Taichi playfully to the rose garden. Joe and Mimi were having a good time just talking for the moment being.

"So, for my seventeenth birthday I'm having this huge party. You're going to be there right?"

Joe smirked. "Of course no, I'd never think of it." Joe said sarcastically. Mimi playfully shoved him.

"Oh you can be so sarcastic, that's why I love you though." Mimi teased Joe. Joe tried to avoid her, but couldn't.

"Kissing you is becoming an addiction." Joe sighed happily.

Mimi winked. "I know and I like it." Joe grabbed her and gave her a deep kiss. Mimi loved the way Joe kissed.

'Um, not only is Mimi beautiful but also she's a dynamite kisser!' Joe thought.

Sora looked around and her eyes glistened. "Oh it's the rose garden! It's so beautiful!" Sora sat down on a bench.

Taichi looked at the roses. "They are gorgeous, you know only one thing could make this place more perfect."

Sora looked puzzled. "Nani?"

Taichi sat next to her and placed an arm around her, "Anata", Taichi responded. Sora blushed.

"Oh Taichi." Sora placed her head on Taichi's shoulder and he placed his hand on her knee. Joe and Mimi walked by the pair and they both smiled in unison. "Aww! I knew that they would be together someday!" Mimi cooed.

"Yeah way to go Taichi." Joe flashed him a thumbs up. Sora spotted Mimi and Joe. Taichi and Sora blushed madly and broke apart.

"Konban wa! It's been awhile since I've seen you guys around!" Sora cried happily.

"Hey what's up?" Joe shook Taichi's hand.

"Oh just looking at the roses. Seems you guys had the same idea as we did." Tai replied. Sora nodded.

"Actually ours was an accident." Sora smiled and Taichi returned the gesture. Mimi was bursting with excitement. "Yamato is having a concert tonight! I'm going for sure! Do you want to come Sora, Taichi?" Sora grimaced and Taichi looked embarrassed. They both knew Yamato was still raging mad about him and Sora being an item.

"Um I can't. I need to help my mom in the flower shop tonight." Sora lied. Mimi looked a bit disappointed.

"That's okay. June will be there you can't go Joe, Taichi?" Taichi simply shook his head.

"I wish I could go, demo I need to study." Joe looked at the ground sheepishly. Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Nani? Naze? It's summer!" Joe grinned sheepishly.

"I'm taking summer classes because I volunteered for them Mimi." Joe gave an embarrassed smile.

Mimi fell over in stupidity. "UH! I must be the only girl with a boyfriend who volunteers for summer school!" Joe shrugged and everyone else laughed.

"Why did you bring me to this particular spot Takeru?" Takeru peered into Hikari's eyes. Hikari melted.

Hikari loved Takeru's eyes, 'I could stare into his eyes forever', she thought. "This is where we first met, Every time I'm here I think of you, and since it's our anniversary." Hikari smiled and hugged him.

"You remembered! Oh Takeru! Here I got you a present!" Hikari handed him a wrapped gift.

Takeru opened it. "It's that charm we saw at that new place. How'd you know? Ariagto, I love it!" Takeru hugged her and gave her a present. Hikari opened it. "This is a diamond necklace of Gatomon. Did you have this made especially for me?"

Takeru nodded. "I thought that you would like it."

Hikari smiled. "You guessed right, honestly you spoil me." Hikari kissed him and they held each other tight.

After Joe took Mimi home, Mimi had walked to the concert with June.

"Yamato is so much a rock star! I hope I can get an autograph! Yamato's such a hottie! " June gushed on and on about how great Yamato was.

"He's got a great band. Yamato's the lead singer naturally." Mimi told June.

"I don't care as much about the music as I do about seeing Yamato!" June sighed dreamily. Mimi shook her head in an amused sort of way.

"Don't you wish he was your boyfriend?" June asked the older girl curiously. Mimi smiled.

"No because I've already got the greatest guy ever." Mimi gave a dreamy smile as she answered. June and Mimi went inside and took their seats. The concert was really cool. There were a lot of girls screaming Yamato's name. Mimi drifted into thoughts of Joe. Daisuke had come, mostly because Hikari was coming after her date with Takeru. _'I love this necklace Takeru gave me, he's so sweet! Takeru never forgets our anniversary.'_ Hikari smiled thinking happily of her long-term boyfriend.

"Hey Hikari where'd you get the necklace? From T.E.?" As usual Daisuke was trying to flirt with Hikari. Hikari ignored him. After the show June rushed backstage to get Yamato's autograph. Mimi reluctantly followed. Yamato spotted June and got sweatdrops.

"Uh heh heh June long time no see. What's up?" Yamato asked nervously. June threw herself at Yamato. Yamato sweated while June was going ballistic.

"I'm free Friday! Or Saturday!" June tossed suggestions into the air. Yamato handed her an autograph. He watched her run off still going ballistic.

"I usually don't get off that easy." Yamato sighed in relief, and then froze in place when Mimi walked in the room. Her dazzling smile, radiant beauty, and kind expression made her the center of attention. Yamato never noticed how attractive she was.

"Mimi, did you catch my show?"

Mimi nodded. "Hai, it was great. You band's awesome. I love the music."

Yamato smiled. "Arigato, I was thinking we could use a girl in the band. You have a really beautiful voice."

Mimi blushed. "It's been a long time since I've sung, but arigato." Mimi and Yamato talked for a few more moments, but by accident that turned into an hour. Yamato became more entranced by Mimi. 'What a beauty queen!' Yamato thought to himself.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at the picnic." Mimi replied as she went home and bade Yamato goodnight.

The next day everyone showed up for the anniversary, except Ken. Even Yamato was there.

"Mina-san! We're all here! Hey guys!" Mimi waved at everyone happily, and was sitting next to Joe. Sora was next to Taichi, and Hikari next to Takeru.

Izzy spotted Yolei. "Hey Yolei! Did you bring chow for us?" He called out.

Yolei winked. "Yep! I think my dad was relieved I didn't fill up another bag!" Daisuke grinned. "I can always count on you for a snack Yolei!" Daisuke was once again trying to flirt with Hikari and Takeru was getting quite irritated. Lori noticed this and sat between Daisuke and Hikari.

"So what's going on in the digital world these days?" Sora asked the new digidestined. Daisuke, Yolei, and Lori told everyone about their recent adventures.

"Daisuke almost made us Ninjamon chop suey because he had to play Mr. Heroic for Hikari!" Takeru teased. Hikari giggled.

"Hey T.E. you didn't have any ideas!" Daisuke jutted back. Everyone sighed. "You guys can argue some other time, I want to tell you how we defeated Blackwargreymon." Taichi said. The original digidestined eight smiled. It had been their big success.

"You guys sound so old when you call them the good ol' days!" Yolei joked. Lori laughed while Daisuke glared at Takeru. Hikari clutched Takeru's hand. While Daisuke was talking to Izzy Hikari kissed Takeru's cheek. Taichi instinctively had his arm around Sora; Sora was leaning on Taichi's shoulder. Yamato kept staring at Mimi. This was beginning to make Joe nervous.

'_He's trying to get at my girl,' _Joe thought. Mimi saw Joe's expression; she held his hand and gave him a kiss on the check to reassure him that she only loved him.

'_I love you so much, Joe' _Mimi thought. Joe smiled, knowing what she was thinking.

'_I love you to,' _he thought.

"Who wants some candy?" Mimi asked.

"Me!" everyone replied at once.

"Alright I'll go get some want to come Joe? Joe?" Mimi waved a hand in front of his face. Joe shook his head.

"I'll go." Yamato replied happily. Takeru, Hikari, Taichi, and Sora were surprised. Taichi knew Yamato was after Mimi.

"Um okay, I'll be right back." Mimi replied. Yamato bounded after Mimi.

"So why have you been avoiding me lately?" Yamato blurted out suddenly. Mimi frowned.

"Because you've been making passes at me! I love Joe. Joe's my boyfriend. We're just friends, Yamato." Mimi said in an exasperated tone.

"You're with Joe! That's even harder to believe than Taichi and Sora! What's so special about him?" Yamato asked in a huffy voice.

"He's sweet, kind, gently, and he loves me. That's special. He's one-of-a-kind." Mimi said proudly.

Yamato chuckled. "Demo, I love you to Mimi."

Mimi shook her head vigorously, "Iie, you're in love with my looks. Joe loves me for me. He respects me." Mimi pleaded with Yamato to knock off the flirting. Yamato still tried to convince Mimi he was better for her than Joe.

_Back to the rest of the group:_

Joe looked extremely nervous. "He's going to try to kiss her or something Taichi. Have you the way Yamato's been looking at Mimi today? I can't believe he's after Mimi." Sora and Taichi felt sorry for Joe. He had reason to worry. Sora knew better than anyone else what Yamato was capable of. But Sora also knew Mimi; she would refuse anything Yamato tried, because every time Sora talked to her, she gushed about being with Joe and how much of a sweetheart he was.

"Joe, don't worry. I know Mimi, and if Yamato makes moves on her she'll refuse. She's with you, besides every time I talk to her you're all she talks about." Sora reassured a worried looking Joe. Joe seemed to calm down somewhat.

"Yeah besides she'll make sure he backs off. We both know Mimi's one hell of a fighter when she wants to be." Taichi added. Sora smiled. Taichi always knew exactly what to say. She laid her head on his chest. Taichi blushed.

"You're right Taichi. Mimi's usually so sweet, but when she's mad she's a hurricane!" Joe joked.


	4. Decesions

_Back to Mimi and Yamato:_

Yamato was still trying to get at Mimi. There was a point her grabbed her and tried to kiss her. Mimi wriggled away and slapped hard.

"OWW! What was that for?" Yamato whined.

"I told you! I'm Joe's girlfriend! No man touches me but him! Back off!" Mimi was literally cutting Yamato down to size.

"Geesh Mimi I've never seen you so ticked off before!" Yamato responded, sulking because he'd failed to kiss her. Mimi didn't respond to him and quickened her pace, making Yamato run to keep up. When Mimi got back she greeted everybody cheerfully.

"Hey mina-san! Gomen-ne for taking so long! I couldn't decide what to get so I decided on strawberry Pocky. I hope that's okay with everyone?" Mimi asked sweetly. Everyone nodded and Yolei responded, "Actually it's my favorite." Mimi quickly went and sat beside Joe, scooting as close to him as possible, and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked concerned.

Mimi shook her head. "I'll tell you about it later, I promise." Mimi rubbed her eyes quickly. Joe could see she was on the brink of tears. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, she calmed down.

"Hey Hikari why don't' you come watch me play soccer tomorrow?" Daisuke asked Hikari.

Hikari smiled. "Sure as long as Takeru can come."

Takeru grinned. "Well can I Daisuke?" Takeru asked eagerly.

Daisuke got those ticked off anime marks. "Yeah sure, anyone else coming?"

Taichi nodded. "Hai, I am! It's been awhile since I've been to a soccer game."

Daisuke grinned. "Alright! Way cool! Maybe my team will actually win this time!" Taichi chuckled. "Not if your team is playing Ken."

Hikari and Takeru began laughing.

"Very funny, we've already played them, and we lost horribly." Daisuke answered sulkily. The sun was already going down as the digidestined finished talking. Everyone agreed that they needed to head home fairly soon. Yolei, Izzy, Lori, Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, and Yamato left. Joe and Mimi went off to talk privately. "Are you going to the soccer game tomorrow?" Taichi asked. Sora shook her head.

"No, I've got tennis practice tomorrow. I've got a game Monday." Taichi nodded. "I remembered that you had said you would have practice this weekend. Do you want me to walk you home tonight?" Sora walked over to Taichi and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hai, kudasai walk me home. I wont' see you tomorrow." Sora pleaded and Taichi agreed.

Mimi and Joe went to his house to talk.

"Mimi are you okay? You looked like you were going to cry." Joe said in a worried voice and sat down on the couch. Mimi sat in Joe's lap.

"It is because of Yamato. He tried to kiss me, but I slapped him. I didn't want you to think that I.."

Joe gently caressed Mimi's face. "No I wouldn't think you would do anything. It was Yamato I was worried about."

Mimi nodded. "Gomen-ne. I didn't know that he would try to make moves on me. He's been acting very weird." Mimi shivered slightly. Joe nodded and decided on taking Mimi home at eight. Joe French kissed Mimi and they began to make-out. Joe couldn't help it, and neither could Mimi. Mimi had never felt so loved before, nor had Joe. At 8:00 Joe dropped Mimi off at home.

_At the soccer game:_

Hikari, Takeru, and Taichi were the only ones at Daisuke's game. "Common Daisuke! You're only losing by three!" Taichi yelled encouragement. "You need a goal!" He yelled again. During the last three minutes of the game Daisuke's team scored a goal, but still lost.

"Dang! We were so close to!" Daisuke sighed, but he wasn't very upset.

"Good try Daisuke. Maybe next game." Takeru said.

"Yeah it's okay. They were a hard team to beat!" Daisuke actually agreed with Takeru for once. Meanwhile, Yolei was having troubles of her own.

"Yolei I need to know, do you like Ken or me?" Izzy was being insistent. Yolei sighed. She had been fighting with herself about that same question. She had spent time with both of them. Ken was smart, sweet, and kind. Izzy was smart and ambitious. Izzy really liked Yolei; Ken had never been in a relationship before. Yolei just wasn't sure.

"Izzy, I can't tell you who I like. I like both of you." Yolei said guiltily. Izzy looked disappointed.

"Demo, Yolei, you can't go out with both of us."

Yolei sighed. "I know Izzy but what can I say?" Izzy typed at his computer. "Anyway it's not that important right now. Stray digimon are wrecking havoc on the areas Garurumon and Togemon are guarding. Yolei, contact Daisuke and Lori. Daisuke can get a hold of Mimi and Yamato." Izzy gave orders in a calm, detached voice. Yolei nodded.

_At Sora's Tennis Practice:_

Sora was sweating hard; tennis really gave her a workout. She loved tennis, but she missed Taichi. She had spent a lot of time with him recently, and it was beginning to feel weird without him. After her match, Sora caught sight of Mimi in the stands.

"Mimi! What brings you here!" Sora called out astonished.

Mimi hugged Sora. "Sora, we're good friends. I need your help. There's trouble in the Digi world. I need to go save Palmon. It's just that Yamato's going to.." Mimi trailed off.

Sora looked surprised. "I see you're worried about him making passes at you again." Sora figured out what was troubling Mimi.

Mimi nodded. "And Joe won't be there to protect me."

Sora put a hand on Mimi's shoulder. "Just stick close to Yolei and Daisuke. He won't try anything unless you two are alone." Sora smiled gently, Mimi smiled back.

"You're right. I'll explain everything to Yolei she'll understand." Mimi went off to go through the digi portal.

_The others about to go through the digital portal to the digi world:_

"Hey Mimi's here! We can go now!" Daisuke yelled.

"Digi port open!" Yolei held up her digivice and said these words. As soon as the digidestined arrived in the digital world Mimi explained the situation with Yamato to Yolei.

"Oh, I understand, we'll have to split up, but I'll send him with Daisuke." Yolei reassured Mimi.

Yamato ran over to Mimi. "Konichiwa! Someone told me you're having a huge party for your seventeenth birthday party! Who are you inviting?" Yamato asked. "I'm inviting everyone I know. It's going to be absolutely wild!" Mimi became very excited at the mention of her party.

"Why don't I have my band come and play for awhile? We have some new songs we want to try out." Yamato suggested.

Mimi smiled. "Sure that would be great!" Mimi went off to re-join the others.

The digidestined split up. As expected, Yamato tried to go with Mimi. Yolei, however, sent him off with Daisuke. Mimi saw Palmon and embraced her hard. Palmon was crying.

"I missed you so much Mimi!" The plant digimon replied squeakily.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you Palmon." Mimi hugged the plant like digimon again. After they finished up in the digital world, Mimi wanted to see Joe. The group began to head back to the real world.

_Back in the real world:_

Taichi decided to go for a walk. He knew Sora didn't need to be near him all the time. Taichi had been very protective of Sora. After all Sora was his sweetheart. But Tai knew Sora could take care of herself. Joe knew Mimi had returned from the digital world. Joe was also out walking, hoping to run into Mimi. Joe wanted to find her, but heard a weird noise behind him. Joe whipped around to find an angry Yamato hovering over him.

"So, Mimi picked you huh? Well I think you have to prove yourself! If you're really a man that is!" Yamato looked crazed and dangerous.

"I don't want to fight you. I just want to see Mimi." Joe replied and began to walk away. Yamato quickly cut in front of him.

"Don't' walk away from me! Tell me why Mimi chose you! I've got good looks, I'm talented, and I'm a rock star!" Yamato spat at Joe.

Joe nodded. "Hai, that is all true. But do you love her? Did you love Sora? I love her, I'd do anything for Mimi, even if it cost me my life." Joe looked Yamato squarely in the eye as he said this. Yamato became eerily silent and mumbled to himself.

"I really like Mimi, I really liked Sora."

Joe shook his head. "Like and love are two different things. Like is infatuation or an attraction. Love is being willing to give your life for that person without even thinking twice."

Yamato seemed sad. "Just go Joe, go." Yamato said silently as Joe walked towards Mimi's residence.


	5. It'll be All Right

Sora couldn't stand it. She had to find Taichi. She'd been alone all day. She smiled when she found him. He was shooting goals all by himself. Sora smiled to herself. She silently tiptoed behind Taichi.

"Boo!" Sora yelled.

"Yikes!" Taichi shouted.

Sora burst out laughing. "You jumped ten feet high!"

Taichi recognized Sora's voice. "Sora! You almost gave me a heart attack babe!" Taichi smiled and gave her a huge hug. "I missed you today." Taichi whinned. Sora smiled. She kissed Taichi passionately and Taichi held her tightly French kissing her. After Sora finally broke the kiss, both of them were breathless. "Anybody ever tell you you're a really awesome kisser Sora?" Taichi winked playfully. "Yeah well I learned from the best." She winked back playfully.

"Did Daisuke lose the game?" Sora asked quizzically.

"Yeah, they really lost. He's better than me though." Taichi replied a matter-of-factly.

"No one's better than you." Sora gave a huge grin as she said this.

Taichi blushed. "You're trying to flatter me aren't you?"

Sora shook her head. "Oh no baby, I never lie. You really are the best."

Taichi smiled. "Well if you don't lie, then I don't lie. You're the most beautiful girl in the world."

Sora blushed beet red. "Anyway I heard Yamato and his band are going to play at Mimi's party."

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "I think he's not getting the point. Mimi keeps giving him the cold shoulder, but he can't get enough air into his brain!" Sora joked. Taichi chuckled. "Not to mention nothing can penetrate his hard head!"

Sora grinned misceviously. "You're a hothead to babe, or is he more of a hothead than you?"

Taichi stuck out his tongue. "At least I didn't have hat hair for four years straight!" Taichi said back. "OH yeah well at least I have some music talent!" Sora chided back.

Taichi smirked. "Alright that's it! You're going to pay!"

Sora laughed. "Oh whatcha going to do tough guy?" Taichi grabbed Sora and gave her a deep wet French kiss.

"Um was that punishment. I want some more." Sora sighed dreamily.. After they finally pulled themselves apart from each other, Taichi asked about Sora's tennis match.

"Exhausting, It seemed like it was never going to end." Sora groaned.

Taichi nodded knowingly. "Yeah I know the feeling. Shouldn't I be walking you home just about now?" Sora nodded. Taichi took Sora's hand and they began walking toward Sora's apartment. They were about a mile from the house when Sora and Taichi heard a low rumbling like a growl.

"Um Sora babe do you hear something?" Taichi turned around to find a snarling Doberman.

"Run babe! Go ahead of me! Hurry!" Sora looked lovingly at Taichi.

"Demo, Taichi what about you?" Sora asked feeling concerned.

"It'll be okay, go ahead go!" Taichi yelled frantically. Sora ran. Taichi zigzagged through the park, jumping over benches and dodging bushes. The dog barked and growled. Taichi finally reached Sora's house.

"Let me in babe! This damn Doberman is coming!" Sora jerked Taichi inside. Sora hugged Taichi to her.

"Tai-chan I was so worried they'd get you!" Sora said with relief in her voice.

Taichi nodded. "Yeah, they weren't far behind. Are you okay babe?"

"Hai, it was you I was worried about." Sora answered.

Taichi winked. "Hey I'm the fearless leader! They never had a chance!" Taichi winked.

Sora scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right!"

Taichi advanced toward Sora. "You're really trying to make me kiss you again. But I've got willpower. You can't break me!"

Sora smiled seductively. "OH really? I can't" Sora sat down in an easy chair and flipped her hair back. Sora lounged easily and crossed and uncrossed her legs. _'Oh man'_, thought Taichi, _'she's got such long gorgeous_ legs_. It doesn't help she's wearing a dress that shows them off so well!'_ Taichi sat down and after five minutes of Sora teasing him relentlessly he relented.

"Alright, I give." Taichi hung his head.

Sora looked smug. "See, I told you I'm always right." Sora sat down in Taichi's lap. Taichi kissed Sora and ran his hands over Sora's legs.

"You have such sexy legs, oh damn you're just plain sexy." Taichi said dreamily. Sora smiled and kissed Taichi's neck. Sora and Taichi were deeply engrossed in kissing each other when Sora heard a car stop. Sora stopped kissing abruptly. "Oh my gosh! Taichi! It's my mom! Hurry and go through the fire exit!" Sora shoved Tai out the exited abruptly. Five minutes later Sora's mother entered the house.

_At Mimi's house:_

Joe knocked on Mimi's door. Mimi answered.

"Konichiwa?" Mimi answered sleepily.

"Mimi it's me." Joe said outside the door.

Mimi quickly awoke.

"Joe is that you?" Mimi glanced up and Joe smiled. "Baby! Oh I'm so glad it's you!" Joe and Mimi fell into each other's arms.

"Oh baby I missed you! With Yamato trying to kiss me again.." Mimi trailed off. Joe looked mad. "He what! He knows you're with ME!" Joe looked furious.

"I didn't kiss him back, I'd never hurt you." Mimi put her fingertips on Joe's lips. "Come in, my parents are out we can talk." Joe took off his shoes and entered. Joe sat down on the sofa. Mimi sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his chest and began crying. Joe took Mimi into his arms and put a hand on her face. "Babe, what's wrong?" Joe asked her softly. Mimi stopped crying.

"It's just Yamato making moves on me it upsets me because.." Mimi couldn't find the right words.

Joe kissed her forehead. "I know you're avoiding him and telling him you love me. I trust you." Mimi nodded and stopped crying. Joe smiled.

"You really are a sweetheart my beloved Joe." Mimi responded. Joe kissed Mimi softly and Mimi felt nothing in the world could harm her. Mimi kissed him deeply, passionately not wanting to ever stop. Joe kissed Mimi until he was out of breath. "You sure can get crazy when you want to." Mimi sighed contently.

Joe laughed. "Yeah well you have that effect on me, not that I mind it." Joe winked.

"Yeah well we were getting pretty steamy back there." Mimi grinned.

"You kidding? Baby there's steam on the windows!" Joe laughed as he put his glasses back on.

Mimi laughed. "No kidding!" Mimi got up to look outside.


	6. Of Celebrations and Parties

Joe went over and pinched her butt.

"Hey! What was that for!" Mimi gasped in shock.

Joe tried to keep his innocence. "Nani?" he replied half grinning.

"You pinched me in the butt Joe Kido! So you know what? I'm getting you back!" Mimi slapped his behind and tackled him. Both of them began wrestling while laughing their butts off. Mimi finally pinned Joe.

"See I always come out on top." Mimi said smugly.

Joe laughed. "Yeah yeah baby lucky shot!"

Mimi kissed his check. "Lucky huh?" Mimi tickled Joe until he was red in the face. "Alright mercy mercy!" Joe finally shouted between laughs. Mimi got up off the floor. Joe tickled her as she got up.

"Alright you're going to get it!" Mimi threatened Joe gave her puppy dog eyes and began kissing her neck. Mimi was really enjoying herself but she realized it was 10:30.

"Oh, I really don't want you to stop but my parents are going to be home in twenty minutes." Mimi told him apologetically.

Joe sighed. "Darn, okay I'll call you tomorrow then." Joe gave Mimi a goodnight kiss and went outside the door. Before he drove away Mimi heard something that absolutely made her heart melt.

"I love you babe." Joe shouted at her fondly. Mimi felt her heart jump with happiness.

She shouted back, "I love you to baby! Ja ne! Until I see you I'll be dreaming of you!" Joe felt his heart melt at Mimi's warm reply and had love sparkling in his eyes; he drove away. He was completely in love with Mimi.

_Yolei and Ken:_

Yolei spent her day with Ken.

"You know Izzy is putting pressure on me to pick one of you." Yolei said tensely. Ken didn't seem too surprised.

"He had a right to ask. I mean you do like one of us and want to date one of us. I won't mind if you pick him, after all I've never been in a relationship before." Ken said a matter-of-factly, but with a touch of sadness. Yolei's heart lurched and her palms began to sweat. '_Every time I'm around Ken I'm like this. But Izzy really seems to dig me. But when I stare into Ken's beautiful trusting eyes'._ Yolei began to think to herself about her predicament. Yolei snapped back into reality. Ken had his hand on her shoulder.

"Just follow your heart Yolei. Your heart never lies." Ken offered kindly. Yolei nodded. Ken was so kind. He always knew what to say to her. All she knew was that fluttering feeling deep in her heart every time Ken looked into her eyes.

_1 Month Later…_

Yolei had called all the digidestined and decided to have a pool party that Saturday.

"Wow a pool party! It'll give me a chance to show Hikari my dynamite moves!" Daisuke blankly bragged. Takeru suppressed a giggle, Hikari silently giggled.

"If by debonair you mean a nutcracker off the high dive you're rolling!" Taichi shot back. Sora, Hikari, Mimi, and Takeru erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Belly flops don't count as debonair!" Takeru managed through his laughter. "Yeah, yeah yuck it up. Yuck it up!" Daisuke mumbled.

" I don't think I want to be seen in my swimming trunks Joe whined.

"You'd look kawaii." Mimi replied lovingly.

Joe blushed. "Arigato." Mimi winked and kissed his check.

"You going to wear a bikini Sora?" Taichi quipped hopefully.

Sora was taken by surprise. "Iie, I really don't feel comfortable in a bikini. I've never worn one."

Taichi smiled shyly. "That's okay. You could wear jeans and a tee shirt and look so fine!" Taichi trailed off dreamily.

Takeru seemed a bit concerned about the party. "I've never been to this sort of thing before. Well I've never been to a real party before."

Hikari smiled and kissed Takeru. "It's for fun, don't worry about it! It'll be awesome!" Takeru smiled and kissed Hikari's forehead.

"You're right. Besides, I know I can dive better than Daisuke!" Takeru told her happily.

Hikari giggled. "Anybody can dive better!" Yamato was moping around, hating Joe more every minute. What made him even sicker was the fact that Mimi was even happier.

"She acts like he's some kind of celebrity." Yamato grumbled angrily.

Taichi overheard Yamato and shook his head. "I've never seen you so sour. When are you going to forget about her and find some other Japanese girl to love?" Taichi suggested calmly. Yamato turned to talk with Taichi. He was no longer angry at Sora or Taichi, and Taichi and he were back to being best friends. Yamato really did sincerely think Sora and Taichi were the perfect couple.

" You're right I'm trying but I never would have expected those two to get together." Yamato replied honestly.

Taichi softly chuckled. "Mato, you remember in the Digi world when we split up? Joe went with Mimi to protect her. It was then I knew they were destined for each other. They're both so opposite, that's what makes them so perfect for each other." Taichi logically offered. Yamato thought it over for a second, than began thinking how much better for Mimi he was than Joe.

_At the party:_

That Saturday everyone showed up in his or her bathing suit/swimming trunks. It was 98 degrees F and the cold water felt well. Takeru jumped in and Hikari kicked her feet splashing water.

"Aren't you coming in?" Takeru asked confused.

"Umm maybe later I'm just sunbathing now." Hikari replied awkwardly. Taichi snuck up behind Hikari and pushed her in.

"Got you!" Taichi yelled victoriously and began laughing. Hikari came up and furiously spat out pool water.

"Tai! You're so going to pay!" Hikari yelled and Takeru laughed hard. Hikari splashed him with water then dunked him.

"Some boyfriend you are!" She laughed and Takeru dunked her; then they splashed each other playfully. Sora stealthily snuck up behind Taichi and pushed him in. Taichi caught Sora by the waist just in time to take her down with him. "Hey that was a foul!" Sora playfully shouted.

"All is fair in love and war babe!" Taichi replied sarcastically. Sora dunked him and stole his goggles.

"Hey those are mine!" Taichi swam after her. Yolei still had trouble deciding whom she liked, even after talking with Ken. Yolei was so absorbed in her own thoughts she didn't watch where she was walking close enough. There was an extremely deep part near 7:5".

"Yolei watch it!" Izzy yelled, not soon enough though. Yolei screamed as she fell in. Yolei felt the cold water engulf her. She was trying to swim back up, but couldn't. Her hair was stuck in one of the drains. Yolei tried desperately to free herself; she knew she'd drown. It wasn't long before Yolei felt very soft hands tugging madly at the drain, until she was free. Yolei was pulled to the surface. Everyone gathered around Yolei. Yolei coughed up pool water. Ken spoke first.

"Yolei, I think you'll be okay. It'll leave a pretty nasty looking bruise but I think that will be the worst of it." Naturally, everyone was concerned asking Yolei what had happened and if she was going to be all right. Izzy kept asking the same question, but Yolei ignored him and gazed into Ken's eyes. There was a tender and loving concerned look Yolei saw there. It was a look of utmost love. It was then Yolei knew; she loved Ken to.

"I accidentally slipped. Gomen-ne mina-san." Everyone sighed a breath of relief and slowly regressed. After the party was over, Yolei decided she'd talk with Izzy alone. _'He'll need to know my decision sooner or later'_, she thought. Yolei sighed; she knew he would not take her choice easily.

"Izzy can we talk for a minute?" Yolei yelled. Izzy ran back.

"Hai," He responded enthusiastically. Yolei and Izzy sat down on her pool chairs. "You've always been really kind to me Izzy. Whenever I need help you never hesitated to get by my side or fight for me. Whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on, you've always been there. I really appreciate all you've done for me. I have made my decision on who I want to be with." Yolei paused, and Izzy's mind began screaming in victory. _'_

_Yes, she's mind in your face Ken!'_ Izzy exclaimed in his mind.

"I love Ken, Izzy. I want to be with Ken." Yolei finally said.

'_NANI!'_ Izzy thought in his mind. Izzy was crushed, literally and totally crushed. Izzy stammered for words. "Ken? Are you sure?" Izzy fished for words.

Yolei nodded. "Hai, I'm sure. You're just my good friend. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Izzy shook his head and smiled. "No it's fine. You chose with your heart which is always best, I understand entirely." Yolei hugged Izzy.

"Arigato." Yolei responded softly. Izzy felt his heart break. Izzy watched her walk outside to the front yard to tell Ken her decision. Yolei went to talk to Ken. Ken was outside kicking around a soccer ball. He heard footsteps and turned around. "Yolei?" He looked shocked to see her there.

"Ken, I've made my decision and I pick you." Yolei smiled happily at him.

Ken was stunned but happy. "Me? I can't believe it!" Ken hugged her happily and Yolei was happier than ever.

" I know you haven't been in a relationship, so I promise to take it slow." Yolei hugged him tightly. Ken nodded and Yolei felt herself melt with happiness.

_4 Months Later:_

It was time for Mimi's seventeenth birthday. Taichi was rushing around like a manic. Today was Sora's and his six-month anniversary. She had a tennis match and he was rushing to get there. Taichi had gotten a silver ring with her birthstone in it. Sora was cooling off after her grueling match. It had been a close call, but she'd won. Taichi came stumbling into the stadium five minutes later. Sora got a huge grin on her face. "Tai-chan! You remembered!" Sora gave him a loving kiss and threw her arms around him. Taichi was still panting from the running.

"Yes, here happy anniversary babe."

Sora opened the gift and her eyes got wide and she felt like crying. "Tai-chan it's beautiful! You shouldn't have! It's got my birthstone!" Sora placed the ring on her finger and French kissed Taichi passionately.

Taichi was content. "Maybe I should spoil you more often." Taichi scratched his head dopily. Sora giggled and slapped his butt playfully.

"Hey!" Taichi opened his mouth dazed. Sora giggled. Taichi shook his head in an amused sort of way.

"Here's your present fearless leader." Sora had a joking grin on her face.

"Yuck it up helmet hair, yuck it up!" Taichi chuckled and opened his present. "These are professional soccer goggles! But why Sora?" Taichi asked curiously. "Well when Daisuke broke his glasses you gave him yours. So I bought you some others because I love you." Sora said lovingly. Taichi put them on. Taichi kissed Sora lovingly and pinched her butt hard. "That's payback." Tai smiled. Taichi picked her up.

"You're supposed to do that when you marry me dofus." Sora shook her head while laughing.

Taichi winked. "Who says I won't?"

Sora smiled. "Who says I'm marrying you? Maybe I'll marry Daisuke!" Sora teased. Taichi gave her a 'get real' look. Taichi sat Sora down.

"Anyway what did you get Mimi?" Taichi pulled Sora into his lap.

"I got her this fashion outfit from Paris." Sora smiled importantly.

"Honto? I got her the Pink CD she's been wanting for awhile." Taichi announced. Sora gasped. "I need to go get ready! The party starts at 7:00! Its four now. Listen baby pick me up at 6:30. Love ya." Sora gave Taichi a quick kiss and zoomed off.

Taichi was amused by Sora's behavior. "Women, they never change!"

_To Joe and Mimi:_

Joe had met Mimi at the garden. For Mimi and Joe, like Taichi and Sora it was their six-month anniversary. Joe was a bit nervous. He'd gotten Mimi a gold necklace with diamonds that spelled out the word M.

Mimi saw Joe and waved furiously. "Hey Joe over here!" Joe smiled.

"It's our anniversary and your party." Joe told her. Mimi smiled. _'My dear sweet Joe never forgets, oh how I love him!'_ Mimi thought happily. Joe handed her a small black box and she gasped.

"Oh you really spoil me!" Mimi gave a contented sigh.

Joe smiled sweetly. "But I want to spoil you." Mimi took his hand. Joe helped Mimi put the necklace around her neck. Mimi glanced at the diamond M glistening in the summer sun. Mimi threw her arms around Joe and he kissed her.

"I already have my outfit. It's a cute little guchie I got in New York." Mimi twirled in a proud sort of way.

Joe winked. "I bet you look sexy. I'll be there by 6:15." Mimi gave Joe a loving kiss and went to get ready. Joe went downtown to get Mimi a dozen roses. Mimi adored white roses. To Joe's surprise Takeru was there and so was Taichi.

"Wow guess everybody had the same idea!" Takeru chuckled.

Taichi grinned. "You know what they say, great minds think alike!"

Joe smiled. "Not to mention it's a known fact that girlfriends like flowers."

Takeru and Taichi laughed. "Hai, it's true." Both boys said in unison. Taichi bought Sora pink carnations; Takeru bought Hikari blue carnations. Joe went last and got Mimi and dozen white roses. Joe went over to Mimi's house and knocked on the door.

"Just a sec!" Mimi called. A moment later Mimi answered the door.

"Joe! Hey baby are these for me?" Mimi pointed at the flowers. Joe nodded and brushed some hair away from Mimi's face.

"I sure am getting spoiled today." Mimi gushed. Joe noticed Yamato and his band were setting up.

"He got here about thirty minutes before you did. This is going to be such a wicked party!" Mimi answered Joe's unspoken question as he gazed warily at Yamato. At 6:30 Taichi and Sora arrived, then Takeru and Hikari, Yolei and Ken, Izzy, Lori and Daisuke. Other people arrived shortly

(AN: These people are mostly Mimi's shop buddies you know how Mimi is! **Wink**). Daisuke as always was the last to arrive.

"I didn't know until three hours before the dang thing started!" Daisuke whined. Yolei told Mimi about Ken and she.

"You guys are really together now? How sweet! Kawaii!" Mimi babbled. Yolei blushed. Yamato was also serving as a DJ and played Pink's Get This Party Started.

"Oh I love this song! Come on Mimi let's dance!" Yolei cried. Mimi convinced Sora to go out there with Yolei and her. Joe headed off to a back room where Izzy was. Joe had never been much for shredding it. Izzy seemed distracted when Joe walked in.

"Izzy? You alive in there?" Joe called.

"Huh? Oh hi Joe. Yeah I'm fine." Izzy said without feeling.

"No it's not. We're friends, tell me what's on your chest." Joe offered kindly. Izzy let out a deep sigh.

"Yolei chose Ken. I was so sure that it would be me. I mean Ken's so shy!" Izzy spilled with disbelief.

Joe nodded. "Maybe that's what draws her to him. He's never had anyone. You went out with Belledandy." Izzy nodded, that was true.

"No exactly a stickler for the dance floor eh Joe?" Izzy observed.

Joe smiled. "I'll leave the rug cutting to my Mimi."

Izzy nodded. "You two are really in love aren't you?"

Joe blushed. "I love her more than anything." Izzy nodded again.

"She's a good one buddy." Izzy said with approval in his voice. Yamato saw his chance to make his move. Joe was away and Mimi was heading towards the sitting room. Yamato silently followed Mimi. Joe wanted to find Mimi; he asked someone where she had gone. Yamato grabbed Mimi.

"Get off me!" She screamed. Yamato pinned her against the wall. Joe walked in just as Yamato kissed her. Joe felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Mimi kicked Yamato off and slapped him. "You baka! You hurt Joe! Are you happy now!" Mimi growled.


	7. All's Well That Ends Well

Mimi growled. Yamato rubbed his sore check. Mimi slapped him again before running to find Joe. Joe was on the veranda tears streaming down his face_. 'How could she do that? I thought she was in love with me!_' Joe thought gloomily. Joe sobbed, and silently hating himself for crying. Yamato saw Taichi both his checks hurting from Mimi's slaps.

"You're a total idiot! Going after Joe's woman. You deserve it!" Taichi turned his back to the rock star.

Yamato grimaced. "Hai, that was a dumb thing for me to do. Try to get Mimi to like me, when I know that she loves Joe." Yamato finally admitted.

Taichi nodded. "I think you better tell the truth to Joe about what happened. He might think Mimi kissed you back or wanted to." Taichi jabbed a finger in Joe's direction; Yamato nodded.

"The worst part is that I started it. I caused this whole thing. I caused this whole thing." Yamato sighed.

Sora walked over. "Mimi's getting frantic, she can't find Joe anywhere. She's afraid he might have gone off alone somewhere." Sora looked worried. Taichi looked determined. Tai looked at Sora. "Babe, we'll go help Mimi look for Joe. Daisuke and Yolei can DJ. Yamato you look to." Taichi had that fierce look. Yamato nodded. "I'll go tell my band to take five." Yamato headed off. Mimi burst in, her eyes are red and puffy, and obviously the poor girl had been crying up a storm. "Lori saw the whole thing! He offered to help us to!" Mimi sobbed into Sora's arms. "I've hurt him and I can't stand it! His eyes held so much pain!" Mimi sobbed.

Sora hugged Mimi and Taichi put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get it all worked out. He'll found out the truth really soon. Until we find him, you have to hang on."

Mimi dried her eyes and gave Taichi a friendly hug. "You're right Tai. I have to find him." Taichi, Sora, and Mimi went north. Lori went south. Yamato had looked everywhere he could think of, but no luck. He was getting tired so he decided to take the shortcut to Mimi's place. He was walking down a secluded path when he heard deep sighing and crying. He discreetly peered over a tall hedge. It was Joe, and he looked miserable and depressed. Yamato knew this confrontation would be ugly, but unavoidable. Yamato hopped over the ledge. Joe heard the landing and looked up.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" Joe growled angrily.

Yamato took in a deep breath. "I know you're pissed and you have every right to be. But you have to know that Mimi didn't kiss me. I forced her against the wall and kissed her. She was trying to get away and even slapped me twice. She didn't do anything."

Joe looked up. "Mimi didn't kiss you? I thought.. I hope she's not mad at me!" Yamato sighed. "No, she's worried about you, worried sick. All she wants is to find you." Yamato tried to assure the frantic looking guy. Joe ran his fingers through her hair.

"I should've known! It's your entire fault! You tried to make her leave me!" Joe hissed vehemently.

Yamato shook. "I just know you needed to hear the truth." Yamato left and Mimi came bounding up. Mimi nearly flung herself into his arms.She cried when she saw Joe.

Joe wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay baby. I know the truth, Yamato told me. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Mimi buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry to, I love you."

Joe kissed her. "I love you to more than you'll ever know." Joe replied back gently. When everyone got back to the party Mimi and Joe were doing better. Mimi was going back to her fun-loving self. Yamato and his band started playing a slow song. Yamato got on the microphone.

"This goes out to Mimi and Joe. Two of the coolest people I know. Wait a minute, I'd also like to let this one go out to Hikari and Takeru and Sora and Taichi." Yamato gave his boyish grin, and everyone cheered. Joe took Mimi into his arms and holding her close feeling everything but Mimi disappear around him.

"Um Sora want to dance?" Taichi asked shyly.

Sora wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Always Tai-chan, always."

On the other side of the room Takeru was dancing with Hikari. "I can't believe we've been going out for ten months."

Takeru smiled. "Almost a year and I've never been happier." Hikari smiled love for Takeru reflecting in her eyes. Even though Ken was a bit shy, Yolei and he danced.

Hikari pointed them out. "Aw, aren't they adorable?" She cooed. The rest of Mimi's seventeen went smoothly. Daisuke put on some rap?" and Yamato and Taichi got out and free-styled. They were really good. Later, Yolei, chose "Whenever, Wherever" by Shakira. Mimi and Sora pretended to by Shakira. Izzy went took over the DJ job for a while and chose "Girls, Girls, Girls". Everybody got a laugh out of that. The best part was at the end of the night when Yamato put on "Lady Marmalade" from Moulin Rogue. Mimi, Sora, Hikari, and Yolei got on the floor and pretended to be the Moulin Rogue girls. It was a night nobody could forget

S_ix Years Later:_

Sora dated Taichi for two years straight before breaking it off for a year. She dated Yamato but he wasn't Taichi. She dated Taichi for another year and they got engaged. Two years later Sora and Taichi got married. A year later they had twin boys: Kado and Taru. Taichi became a professional soccer player and Sora became a florist. Joe and Mimi had an intimate relationship until Mimi moved to America. Mimi dated several American boys, but moved back to Japan at nineteen. Joe and Mimi dated for two more years before they got married. Joe was in college working to become a doctor when Mimi found out she was pregnant. Joe was in his last year of medical school. Mimi and Joe had a blue-haired girl. Keiko like her father was a genius. Joe is a M.D. and Mimi was a fashion designer/model. Takeru and Hikari dated for three years before Hikari broke up with him. Hikari very briefly dated Daisuke, but she didn't enjoy it much. Takeru tried dating Belledandy but she was "too weird" for him. At eighteen Hikari and Takeru began dating again. A year later they got married. Takeru and Hikari have two girls, Milika and Kameko. Yolei dated Ken for two years Ken broke off the relationship when he felt they were "drifting". Ken moved to Germany for a year as an exchange student. Yolei dated Izzy while he was gone. But Izzy became interested in a girl in his class. Izzy broke up with Yolei. Ken came back from Japan and Yolei and he dated again. Two years later Ken and Yolei married. Ken is a chemist and Yolei is a biologist. Yamato eventually dated June. He only dated her for a year. He stayed single until he was nineteen. He meet a really nice girl named Shana. She happened to be one of his fans. Yamato married her at a young age, twenty to be exact. They have a son name Ian. Yamato is one of the biggest names in rock and roll.


End file.
